Bron
Bron is a character in the Land Before Time series. He is an Brontosaurus, which is called a "Longneck" in the films and TV show. He is the father of Littlefoot, and was separated from Littlefoot, his mother, and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck shortly before Littlefoot's birth. He was voiced by Kiefer Sutherland in Great Longneck Migration, ''Cam Clarke in the TV Series, and Scott White in ''Journey of the Brave. History During the drought seen in the original The Land Before Time, Bron left his wife and parents-in-law in search of a better land, so that when his child hatched, he would not be raised in famine, or in danger of the Sharptooth roaming the region. In his absence, the Great Earthshake (earthquake) occurred, and when he returned, he was unable to find his family. Knowing Littlefoot would have hatched by then, he made it a priority to find him. He met a dinosaur who informed him of his wife's death, but who was unable to tell him the fate of his son. It is possible that the dinosaur was the character Rooter from the first film, however this was never confirmed and due to the fact that Littlefoot and Rooter met in the first film it is unlikely this is the case, as according to Bron the dinosaur "had no word" of Littlefoot. However, it is still possible because Bron may have meant that Rooter did not know what happened to Littlefoot after they parted ways. Bron continued in his search for Littlefoot, and along the way he met dozens of Longnecks. They looked to him for support and leadership, and with them he formed a new herd. The first members were many orphaned children, including a Brachiosaurus boy named Shorty, who, though protective of the younger Longnecks he had been stranded with, was aggressive in nature. While the other children were adopted, no one took Shorty in, and thus Bron acted as a guardian for him. He is horrified when his son is called a bad influence by Cera's dad which lead Bron to dislike and hate Cera's dad, but he earn his trust with Cera's dad and reconcile. In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, when Littlefoot and his grandparents are moved by their sleep stories (dreams) to the valley within a crater, in which Bron's herd had also traveled to, Littlefoot meets with Bron after Shorty bullies him, and they marvel over the apparent coincidence that Littlefoot's name is identical to a nickname Bron had as a child. At that point, Grandpa Longneck finds Littlefoot and recognizes Bron, and reveals the depth of their connection. Believing Bron to have abandoned him, Littlefoot flees, and Bron follows. Upon catching up with him, he explains his absence and Littlefoot forgives him; admiring his father for taking leadership over the Longnecks. For the remainder of the film, Littlefoot and Bron bond with each other and Bron wishes for Littlefoot to stay with him, but in the conclusion Littlefoot decides that his place is with his grandparents and friends in the Great Valley. Promising upon Littlefoot's request that he will adopt Shorty, Bron adds that he will visit Littlefoot sometime, and they part. He is briefly mentioned by Grandma Longneck in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, when Littlefoot is feeling self-conscious about his stature. She reminds him that the longnecks in his family have all grown up to be very large, including Bron and Grandpa Longneck. In the TV series episode "The Big Longneck Test", Bron and Shorty visit Littlefoot and his grandparents; Bron mentions that he has visited them before. In the episode, Bron tests Littlefoot's skills at leadership with the "Big Longneck Test". Bron reappears in the fourteenth film Journey of The Brave where he becomes trapped at Fire mountain while saving his herd from an eruption and Littlefoot and the gang embark on a journey to save him. Personality Bron is portrayed as having a strong paternal instinct, as he informs Littlefoot that he set off to find a good land to raise Littlefoot in, and when he returned to the land where his family had been, and could not find them, he spent many months trying to find Littlefoot. He also gives guidance to Shorty and gently scolds him when he misbehaves. On a different note, he is shown to have a fun and playful side, as shown when he plays with his son in the song, "Me and my Dad". In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, Bron mentions during the Sharptooth attack that he despises Sharptooth; viewing them as "cowards". It is uncertain if Chomper has had any effect on Bron's opinion of Sharptooth, as he is not shown paying much attention specifically to Chomper in "The Big Longneck Test"; this indicates that this is not his first meeting with Chomper and consequentally not his first visit to the Great Valley since the events of the 10th film. It's very probable that Chomper is one of, if not the only Sharptooth, that Bron does not view as a "coward". Physical Description Like most longnecks, Bron is very big, as Littlefoot's grandmother points out when Littlefoot fears he won't get any bigger. Bron has somewhat effeminate facial features, and bluish green eyes. He is very muscular. He is three different colors. He has a deep brown stripe running from his nose to the tip of his tail. His legs, as well as the sides of his tail, neck and body, are a rich chocolate brown. The underside of his tail, his stomach, his chest, and his throat are a very light brown. Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Land Before Time Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Leaders Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Man Army Category:Narrators